


Jewels of Flowers - If it worked for them, it should work for me too (I hope)

by elletromil



Series: Jewels of Flowers [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There seems to be a new tradition involving flowers going on under the Mountain.</p><p>Bofur isn't quite sure what to think of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Risking your heart

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah as you can see, I could not possibly resist the temptation to write this sequel. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but while I was writing, it soon became apparent that a lot of my ideas wouldn't make it into thee story because it kind of went against the flow of it. I had resigned myself to make missing scenes instead, until I had an epiphany. As many scenes couldn't put in the fic in its original incarnation were similar in nature, the fic is now divided in two chapters.
> 
> I hope you like it, because I really enjoy writing it :)
> 
> As always if you spot a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me so I can correct it!

“That must have taken quite a while to carve,” Bofur said admiringly to Kili and Fili the first time they saw Bilbo with flowers adorning his hair.

“I don’t think they’re gems,” replied Fili after a while, somewhat hesitant. And now that he was really looking, it was obvious that the flowers in Bilbo’s hair were real ones. It didn’t make them any less beautiful, but Bofur couldn’t deny it was a most unusual gift coming from any Dwarf.

“Do you think Uncle is mad again?”

Even if Fili quickly denied his brother accusation, his own concerns were clear in his voice, not that Bofur could blame him. A gold-mad Thorin wasn’t something he ever wished to experience again and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what seeing the changes it brought to their Uncle must have done to the two brothers. He wished he could run away with the two young Princes so they never had to live through that again, but if the King was indeed gold-mad, their responsibilities lied with their people.

“Oh! I never thought Thorin would think of such a thing by himself.”

None of them were embarrassed to admit they jumped in surprise at hearing Balin directly behind them, because Balin, for all his good-hearted nature, was probably the most sneakiest sneak who ever sneaked when he decided to be. Nori himself had only admiration for the older Dwarf’s skills in the matter.

“Ah, my dears, no need to look so worried,” reassured Balin once he could see their frowns, “Thorin is only showing all the solicitude a King should for their spouse, especially one of another race. Hobbits do not care for gems and other precious metals as we Dwarves do. Flowers are the most common gift for loved ones among them, even if they usually only wear them on special occasion. They must have come to the compromise that, if Bilbo isn’t to wear jewels, he will accept the flowers.” The older Dwarf patted the two brothers’ shoulders reassuringly. “Just look at him, it is clear gold is the last thing on his mind right now.”

There were, in fact, no doubts about what their King was thinking about at the moment.

“They need to find a room,” groaned Kili and Bofur quite agreed with the sentiment. Some things were meant to stay private after all.

~

Bofur didn’t remember why he had been going to the Library, or at least its vicinity, but it seemed that almost everyone else had had the same idea at the same time and they were now conversing near its entrance. The subject of the discussion should have been surprising, because Dwarves weren’t much for gossip, but Ori’s flowers were not so much a matter of gossip than of speculation among the members of the Company. Well, not so much the flowers as the identity of the secret admirer.

Some had place bets, Nori having no qualms using his own brother for a bit of easy money, but Bofur hadn’t. Some things should stay sacred and if not people’s affections, then what?

That didn’t stop him from wishing for it to really be Dwalin though, if only for the scribe’s sake. Because it was painfully obvious, at least to him, that that was from whom Ori hoped the flowers came from. However, even Nori, after seeing that Bofur wasn’t making a bet of his own, had confided he only had suspicions about who it might be as he had yet to catch them in the act.

Kili was once more arguing with Gloin that it couldn’t be Dwalin, simply because the warrior would never offer a gift as ridiculous as that.

“You’re the one being ridiculous Kili. Love tends to make everyone do stupid things, even big bad warriors like Dwalin.”

“How would you know? You’ve never even fancied anyone.” Even if the Quest and the many responsibilities that had fallen on the brothers’ shoulders after Erebor had been reclaimed had done wonders in making them mature somewhat, it was sometime painfully easy to see how young they still were. When Kili was looking at his brother so petulantly was one of them.

“It’s not because _you_ fancy everyone you ever look at and I don’t that it means no one ever caught my interest.” Or when they started bickering like they still were in their twenties.

“I don’t fancy everyone!”

“Well, of course not, because Thorin and I are family. And even then...” Fili was looking at Kili sceptically, as if doubting his own words. Which, if Bofur was to think about it, Kili had _had_ a pretty strong case of hero-worship for Thorin. Not that anyone would blame him, because Thorin did have that majesty thing that made heads turn everywhere he went going for him. But Kili’s protests and the ensuing fighting wasn’t really something Bofur was interest in witnessing, so he quickly interrupted the brothers, before it had a chance to degenerate.

“Well, it’s not so much that love makes people do stupid things, but more that the ones exterior to the relationship find them stupid. The flowers are making Ori happy and that’s what truly matter. Even if I won’t ever understand the appeal of something that will only wither and then be thrown away.”

“Oh, Ori doesn’t throw them away; he’s drying them and keeping them in a book.” The smirk made it clear that it probably wasn’t something Nori should have technically known about.

~

Bofur had always been known to be quite the easy-going Dwarf and to let many offences slide that others would never have. That was the way he was and there was simply no changing that. However, that didn’t meant he never got angry and right at that moment, Bofur was very angry indeed. There were few things that could work him up to this point, but the situation was simply unacceptable. He had asked quite politely that Nori returned his hat but the other Dwarf was persisting that he had had no part in the theft.

Normally, he would have given him the benefit of the doubt, except he remembered quite well removing his hat sometime during the late-night game of cards at Balin’s the night before and hadn’t seen it since. Balin had already checked in his quarters, but hadn’t found it and he couldn’t think of a single reason why Gloin and Oin, the only other two participants in the game, would have taken it with them.

And if he was not a Dwarf to get angry, he was even less a Dwarf to make his personal disputes a public matter, but Nori was simply infuriating which was the reason he kept going even though they had now entered the dining room where the members of the Company and their families shared meals every time they could.

“Nori, I’m not laughing anymore!” Not that he really had at first, but still. “Give. It. Back.”

“Bofur, I’ll tell you one last time. I don’t have your hat.” Nori did seem as innocent as a newborn, but it was only making him more suspicious.

However, whatever he had been meaning to say to the shameless thief got caught in his throat when he pulled his chair and saw his hat on the seat. Relief washed over him and he didn’t lose a moment before taking it to put it back on its rightful place; his head. But, as he was lifting it in the air, he got sight of what had been hidden underneath.

His first thought was that it was a brooch somehow made with a real flower but it soon became apparent that it was instead carefully carved gems hold by the finest metal work Bofur had ever seen.

He took the brooch in his hands reverently, because such a piece of art deserved nothing less, and got lost in its contemplation.

“Well I guess Ori’s not the only one who made an impression on someone,” Bombur teased, shattering the moment.

~

He wasn’t really expecting to see smoke lazily floating over his patch of the inner Gardens, but Bilbo couldn’t say he was really surprised either.

“So that’s where you’ve been hiding.” Only Bofur ever smoked when he was keeping Bilbo’s company while he tended to his plants. And true, Bofur wasn’t usually seen when the Hobbit wasn’t present himself, but he couldn’t imagine anyone else lounging alone in his part of the inner Gardens.

“Yes, I just... I couldn’t deal with Bombur anymore... You don’t mind do you?”

“Of course not, you’re always welcome here, all of you.” And he could understand perfectly well why Bofur had felt the need to hide from his brother. The teasing this morning hadn’t even been remotely directed at him and yet, Bilbo had been quite mortified for his friend’s sake.

Bofur sighed contentedly, moving a bit to find a more comfortable position and Bilbo started working in silence. And, while nothing could ever replaced Thorin’s warm gaze on him anytime he could find a moment to come laze around with his Consort, he was in no way complaining at sharing such quiet companionship.

Once he was done with his tending for the day, he laid down next to Bofur and took a moment to appreciate the sheer beauty of the brooch Bofur had gotten out from wherever he had been hiding it. He might not care for gems and metals as Dwarves did, but he wasn’t blind either. The jewel was undeniably beautiful.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he finally asked, shattering the peaceful moment. “I don’t want to pry, but you looked almost... distressed this morning, and not because of the teasing.” He could have been mistaken, of course, and as such, hadn’t planned on speaking with the Dwarf about it, but the queer... _something_ in his friend’s eyes was back. He could not in good conscience let Bofur go without at least telling him he had an open ear in him if he ever desired it.

“It’s nothing, it’s just that... I’ve never felt the pull of my One, you know? I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Nonsense!” the Hobbit couldn’t avoid exclaiming at his own embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I, I don’t want to be rude, but those are lies...” He would probably have to revise his definition of the word ‘rude’ if he kept on going. “Well, not the thing about not wanting to hurt anyone, that, yes I believe,” because Bofur was probably the gentlest soul he had ever encountered outside of the Hobbit race, “but you can’t tell me you’ve never found your One.” _That_ , he simply couldn’t believe. Because, well, he wasn’t _blind_.

“I’m that obvious, eh?” Bofur self-depreciating chuckle was painful to hear.

“Not that much, I don’t think anyone really noticed it, but every time you have idly sculpted something, the results are always the same.”

At first, Bilbo hadn’t even thought anything about it. Had dismissed it as something done out of habit, a bit like he himself would always hum the exact same song when he wasn’t paying attention. Until he had witnessed a particular look that could only have been one of longing. After that, it had been quite easy to see where exactly Bofur’s affection lied.

“I honestly don’t have an inkling of who gave you that brooch Bofur,” he might have bump into Nori with a familiar hat in his hands during the night, but that didn’t mean a thing, “but I know you wish it to be someone in particular. And I also understand your want to protect yourself and I can’t tell you what to do. However, I think some things are worth risking your heart for.”

Bofur opened his mouth to say something, only to close it without a sound a second later, a slight frown on his face. Bilbo smiled comfortingly and patted his shoulder amicably before standing up.

“You know where to find me if you want to talk.” For now, the Dwarf visibly had some things to ponder and he doubted his presence would be helpful.

~

With his part of the treasure, Bofur could live the rest of his days without lifting his little finger and still be rich enough to be envied by dragons. Yet, truth be told, he liked mining. Liked listening to the Earth’s calling and discovering what wonders had been hidden for them to find.

So when he finally came to his decision, he already had everything he needed to start forging his own gift.

There was no guarantee it would end as well as Ori and Dwalin, but he had been weary for far too long, self-denial being more exhausting than he could have ever imagined. Besides, even if he had been a Dwarf afraid of ridicule, which he wasn’t, not really, his One wasn’t the kind to make fun of anyone feelings, except in harmless teasing.

~

“I thought you were keeping it for special occasions,” Nori told him, gesturing to the brooch that he was wearing for the first time, as he sat down at his sides several days later, “or that you were wary of wearing something without knowing its provenance.”

Bofur was nearly horrified at the thought of keeping such a jewel hidden away in some dark nook. “It’s a flower; it needs to see the light every day,” he explained, perfectly aware that he was being silly and not caring at all. “No, I simply had to finish something before I could wear it.”

Even if Nori arched an interrogative eyebrow at him, he left it at that. He was pretty much convinced the other Dwarf already knew of his doings of the last days anyway.

They kept each other silent company for a while, until Nori broke the silence.

“You know, Ori and you are probably the bravest Dwarves I’ve ever known.”

“Thank you?” Bofur said, unsure on how to react at being complimented so randomly by the thief or so it seemed to him.

However, for once, Nori seemed to be prepared to voluntarily give precision.

“What you do, you do without any assurances. I don’t think I could do the same.” He paused a moment, before he spoke again, as if he needed to specify what he meant even more. “Ori never asked me to find out who was leaving him flowers and I would have found out faster than I did if he had had. And you... I don’t think it even crossed your mind to ask me for whom I stole your hat.”

It hadn't.

“I guess I’ll be finding out soon enough.”

They didn’t talk after that.

~

That night found Bofur standing in front of his One’s door. After a minute, he took a bracing breath and knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know it's kind of evil to end it here but, I promise you, you'll know the identity of Bofur's secret admirer at the first word of the next chapter.  
> I would say I'm sorry, but my sadistic side is far too pleased so that would be a lie :D


	2. Kindness repaid in laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the first word of this chapter will reveal who is Bofur's secret admirer.

Fili didn’t remember a lot from what happened during the few weeks after they learned of his Father’s death. He had been quite young at the time, but not enough to not understand what it meant, to not understand that he would never again hear the gentle baritone that was his Father’s voice praising his progress or be wrap in the security of his arms. He had been just old enough to suspect that the sadness that hung like a cloud around his Mother would never truly disappear, nor the guilt in his Uncle’s eyes. Try as he might, he could never remember anything else. Not until that little flash of gold that had seemed to lift the fog of sorrow that had made up his world.

 

Thorin had brought his brother and him to the market and, like all the children present, he was standing before the Toymaker’s stand. Fili was already quite familiar with his toys, was even in possession of a few already, because any Dwarf with eyes to see would agree that the Toymaker was the best at his craft.

However the toy that had caught his gaze today wasn’t one you could usually find at the stall. There were of course many animals, but never had he seen a lion on display before. Fili had never seen a live lion before of course, but he had found in books anything there was to find about the animal he had earned his nickname from, and from what he could see, the toy seemed to be quite an accurate replica of one.

“I see you’ve found a lost member of your pride.” He was so startled by the gentle voice that he jumped. It wasn’t that he hadn’t known that the Toymaker was close by; he was never that far. Only it was probably the first time he had heard him address any of the children that came to his stall.

“I don’t have a pride.” He managed to answer after a moment.

“Surely you must, I don’t believe such a fine lion like yourself would be pride-less.”

“I’m not a lion!”

“What? No, I don’t believe you. With that great mane you have to be a lion.”

“I’m not! It’s only hair!” he exclaimed, even if the twinkle in the Toymaker’s eyes made it clear he was being teased.

“Hair you say...” He made a show of inspecting the blond hair. “Nah, I’m still not convinced. What could you be except a lion?”

“I’m a Dwarf!” he couldn’t help shouting, caught in the game.

“With that mighty a roar? You can’t be!”

“Uncle! Uncle!” he called, between laughter at the silly antics of the Toymaker. “Tell him I’m a Dwarf!”

His Uncle, Kili asleep in his arms, had already been on his way, laughs he hadn’t heard in far too long bringing him closer. “Why should I tell him you are a Dwarf?”

“He’s trying to convince me he’s not a lion,” said the Toymaker before Fili could even open his mouth.

“I’m not!” the young Dwarf laughingly protested again.

Thorin looked at him a bit bewildered, but soon the look turned mischievous.

“You mean to tell me that all that time I thought I was taking care of a lion, you were in fact a Dwarf?”

“Stop it! I’m a Dwarf!” Fili gasped in indignation, but he kept on giggling at the gentle teasing of the two adults.

They stayed for a moment at the stall and the relief in Thorin’s eyes at seeing his nephew joyful again was clear for all to see.

They made to leave, but were stop by the Toymaker. “Oy, you’re forgetting your pride-mate!”

He looked at his Uncle, unsure what to do, but a small gesture made him take the toy and hold it close to his chest.

 

The rest he didn’t remember until much later, when a favourite toy became a favourite memory. A memory of a kind Toymaker who made a unique toy to cheer up a grieving child and, when his Uncle made to pay him, declared that laughter had been payment enough.

~

“Do you think we’ll get him to tell his stories?” Kili asked him while settling down at his sides in the room they had claimed as their own in their host’s home.

“Most probably... He was never hard to convince,” Fili answered his brother, not needing to ask him who he was talking about. Their Company were few in numbers and even fewer of them were in the habit of telling any kind of stories. Balin was the usual storyteller, needing little to no prompting to start one of his tales. Dwalin would happily recounted any warrior’s feats, be them his own or others’. Gloin would happily tell you all about his lad, Gimli, but Fili had never known of anyone willingly subjecting themselves to that. It only left Bofur who had made a few times the delight of young Dwarves with his numerous scary stories.

Fili remembered quite fondly a few of his childhood nights where he had to climb in bed with Kili in an attempt to preventively drive off nightmares. It had never worked and Bofur had always ended up being in trouble with the mothers of the young Dwarves who had been in audience. The toymaker would always swear it was the last time he did anything to incur their terrible wrath, only to be persuaded months later by a group of bored young Dwarves, more often than not led by the two brothers.

Fili only hoped that asking for such stories now wouldn’t make Thorin think they weren’t taking the Quest seriously after all the trouble they had convincing him to let them come along. Because most found that Fili and Kili were too irresponsible, that they were not serious enough and thought they should start to grow up now, their Uncle had given it long thoughts before accepting their coming, even though he knew better about the two brothers. Of course, it was true that the two brothers were still a bit childish in some things, but Fili was sure no one would begrudged them their childishness if they realised that most of his family only cracked their rare smiles when watching their antics.

Although he knew it wasn’t Kili's reasoning. In fact, he was relatively sure his brother rarely reasoned in any way or form. And, as he worked hard for the smiles of his family, he worked hard for Kili to stay as carefree as ever.

Of course, he would have new responsibilities once Erebor was reclaimed, but he had no doubt Kili would be more than up to the task. And while they would probably not have as much free time to ensure everyone unwind a bit, with their family and their people finally back in the home they longed for, he was sure smiles would be a-plenty.

~

A few days later, once the Company was settled for the night and they were still miserable from all the rain that had fallen that day, the two brothers approached Bofur who was frowning at his pipe, trying rather unsuccessfully to lit the damp tobacco.

“Say Bofur, we were wondering—” Kili abruptly stopped speaking, going as far as gulping uncomfortably, when the Toymaker looked up from his pipe, the irritated frown now directly directed towards the two brothers.

Seeing his brother caught speechless, Fili sighed. Some things really never changed and it would be up to him to ask for a story, like all those years ago back when they had been bored young Dwarves at one celebration or another.

“— if you had any of your stories ready to tell? Please?” Fili subtly elbowed his brother, seeing he was still frozen in place by the angry glare, but to no avail. Hopeless, his brother was truly hopeless. He turned his attention back to Bofur, hoping his puppy eyes would still work on the now dumbfounded Dwarf.

Bofur gaze alternately rested on his brother and him and Fili started to doubt the outcome of their plan when, quite unexpectedly, Bofur bursted out laughing.

The other members of the Company threw confused stares at the little group at the Toymaker’s sudden mirth, but none ask for the reason. Still Fili was glad to notice that the somewhat gloomy atmosphere had been lift, as if Bofur’s laughter had been the sun to the clouds of tension that had been surrounding the Company since the rain had started falling.

“You’re sure about this?” inquired the other Dwarf, hilarity still clear in his voice. “It may not be the best setting for my kind of stories...”

“On the contrary it is the best! Extra fright guaranteed!”

Bofur chuckled lightly at his obvious excitement, “Well at least, your mother won’t be there to scold me tomorrow.”

It was the brothers’ turn to chuckle as they settled in front of Bofur.

Bofur quickly glanced around the camp and Fili happily noticed the gleam of contentment in the older Dwarf gaze as he noticed the improved atmosphere. Eyes back on his audience, Bofur noticed Fili’s stare, but only smiled knowingly before starting his tale. “It was a dark night and the storm was raging outside, the winds howling...”

Fili let himself get caught in the telling, but not before thinking that if Bofur could keep finding things to laugh and smile about, everything would turn out alright.

 

And if Fili and Kili slept snuggled up close to one another that night, it was only because of the cold and had nothing to do with a fear of the nameless horrors from the Toymaker’s stories. 

~

You never knew how much you relied on touching someone to make sure that they were okay until you were both stuck in different beds, separated by a few feet.

Not that Fili would want to share a bed with anyone right now, because he felt like one big bruise and if his leg wasn’t broken, he still had been ordered to stay in bed and off of it for the next couple of days. Still, he would have like to be close enough to at least hold Kili’s hand, to reassure himself that even though he was unconscious, his brother was still very much alive.

But the distance was real and once the healers had left the Princes’ private tent to go tend to others, he only had had his worries as company.

He had tried to stay optimistic, but every time his thoughts would turn back to what would he do if Kili never woke again. And each time, his mind was blank. There was a reason the two brothers were often mistaken as being each other’s One. Not that Fili could really blame them, as he was himself incapable of imagining his life without his brother by his sides. However, the depth of their bond, of their intimacy, was completely platonic.

Not that he would be less devastated if Kili were to never open his eyes again.

He was slowly spiralling into despair, when he was startled by an exclamation.

“So that’s where you’ve been hiding!” The smile on Bofur’s face did nothing to hide his relief upon seeing whom he had tumbled on in the tent. He limped his way to the chair next to Fili’s bed, balancing two bowls in his hands.

“What are you doing?” wondered the Prince out loud, but it soon became clear when he was handed one of the bowl and a spoon.

“I’ve been recruited to bring food to the wounded, but I didn’t think I would be seeing you, you’re the last on my rounds.” His eyes fell on Kili and worry soon clouded his face. “How is he?”

“He woke up on the battlefield, but he’s been unconscious since then. They don’t know if it’s a good or bad sign yet...” Fili gulped, his voice breaking with his concerns. The other Dwarf carefully put a comforting hand on his shoulder, as to not disturb any of his injuries. He smiled a bit wobbly in gratitude, appreciating the fact that he hadn’t offered some meaningless platitudes in an attempt to reassure him. However, now that he wasn’t alone with his unconscious brother, his worries turned to his other family. “Have you... Have you seen Thorin?” He closed his eyes involuntarily, as if not seeing Bofur would somehow delay the bad news. He had briefly seen his Uncle injuries, but it had been enough that he knew to expect the worst.

Bofur squeezed his shoulder gently before answering. “No, but I’ve bumped into Oin. There was some worry that he wouldn’t pull through, but it seems our burglar managed to smack some sense into him.”

“What—”

“Yes, from what I understood, Bilbo was none too pleased with your Uncle plan of dying and manage to convince him of doing otherwise. Turns out he had some pretty compelling arguments, one of them being kissing it all better? He’s playing nurse right now.”

Fili could only look at his friend shocked and a bit horrified. “Bofur, as much as I like Thorin and Bilbo, I really don’t want that kind of image in my head.” He shuddered, more for show than anything, but was rewarded by a small chuckle by the Toymaker. “And what of the others?” He was a bit ashamed that he hadn’t thought of inquiring about them earlier.

As if sensing his shame, Bofur patted his shoulder soothingly. “All more or less fine. Beside you Durins, Dwalin is the worst off, but I heard he already tried to leave his bed, even if Balin is having none of it. Gloin’s helping Oin on his rounds, carrying various things around. Dori’s not letting either of his brothers out of his sight and my cousin is protecting my brother while he is in the dangerous business of cooking. Incidentally, your broth is Bombur’s courtesy and he would take it rather poorly if he were to learn that you’re not eating it,” pointed out Bofur, raising an encouraging eyebrow, for Fili hadn’t even put the spoon in the bowl since he had been given it. But now that most of his worries had been lifted, he found that he was quite famished and the smell of Bombur’s cooking was mouth-watering as always.

They both started eating in silence, Bofur breaking it only once both bowl had been finished.

“Do you mind if I hide a bit in here? I’m getting a bit exhausted.” Which was an understatement if Fili had ever heard one. But exhausted or not, Fili would never have denied the Toymaker’s request.

“Be my guest, I would be glad to have some company.” He would at least distract him from his depressing musings about his brother uncertain future.

“Kili won’t be pleased to know you’ve dismissed him so easily once he wakes up,” chided the other Dwarf, as if sensing his thought. “But I guess I can keep a secret or two for you.”

And really, Fili should have learned by now, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that if Bofur could find it in himself to smile, it would all turn out just fine.

~

Fili sighed dejectedly at the sight of his desk covered in various rolls concerning the Celebration that would be held in two months time in honour of those who had fallen last year during the Battle. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do the work, in fact he had been the one requesting to do it from Thorin, but it seemed that rejection put him in a poor mood.

Not that he had been rejected as such, as he had not really _asked_ anything, but Bofur actions after finding the brooch under his hat had been none too clear. Not only he did not even tried to find out who had asked Nori to _acquire_ said hat, but he had been hiding away in his rooms since then.

Fili sighed again. To think it had taken him so long to realise his true feelings and it was all for naught.

He had never questioned the fact he liked Bofur. He may not have been as much a constant figure of his childhood as other members of the Company, but he had been familiar enough and he had always managed to put a smile on his face. He also had a way to make his presence comforting without ever being stifling and the way his green eyes crinkled every time he laughed was completely endearing.

During the Quest he had often look for Bofur’s company even if he was already with his brother and he had never needed anyone else before. The rare times he had time to spare a thought on the subject he had merely rationalized that, unlike many others, Bofur had never assumed that the two brothers were anything other than _brothers_ (or if he had, it had never been evident), but had still seemed to understand that more often than not, if one was involved, the other was not far behind, and accepted it without ever mentioning anything about a dysfunctional bond.

And if he had found himself thinking about Bofur more and more, especially after the reclaiming of Erebor and the times of more-or-less peace that had followed, well, it was quite natural to think about one's friend, was it not?

He might have started suspecting some things weren’t exactly as he thought when instead of feeling annoyed when Bofur had tensed up and unconsciously put himself between the brothers and their Uncle when they had thought Thorin gold-mad again, he had only felt warmed by the protectiveness so displayed.

But really, what had given his true feelings away was when he had started wondering how Bofur would look with flowers adorning his hair and an off-hand comment from his brother about how he had never fancied anyone.

It had been a closed call, but he had managed to keep from blurtering out his newly-found knowledge that he quite fancied Bofur and had been for some time, thank you very much.

Fili hadn’t wait long to act on this new information and if he had been disheartened when Bofur had denied finding any appeal in the flowers, he had soon perk up again. It wasn’t so much the flowers that Bofur had objected to as it was the fact that they would wither away. That Fili could work with. And work with it he had, and the brooch that had resulted in his efforts was most assuredly his better piece as of yet.

It was even more of a shame then that Bofur was one of those Dwarves who fell no pull towards One and that the brooch would most assuredly stay hidden in a dark drawer.

Fili could have thought that Bofur was merely wary of wearing something which provenance was unknown, that he didn’t want to give false hope in case the interest wasn’t returned, but the other Dwarf lack of curiosity about who had given him the brooch had been quite clear. That and the fact he barely emerged from his private quarters, even to eat with the rest of the Company anymore. Knowing Bofur, he was surely letting his suitor time to deal with the rejection and recompose himself. He might have not asked who it was, but Bofur wasn’t stupid, it could have only been one of the Company, as Nori wouldn’t have accepted to steal the hat for anyone else.

Fili would just have to accept that his One would never return his feelings and cherished the fact that he at least had his friendship. If Bofur ever stopped hiding in his quarters, that was.

His next sigh was interrupted by his brother erupting in his study.

“Here, I’ve brought you something.”

Kili put the plate of still steaming cakes he was carrying on the desk in front of him.

“What have you done now?” Fili asked suspiciously, because there was no way his brother would bring him pastries out of the blue just for the sake of it.

“Nothing,” at Fili’s doubtful look, he quickly added, “you just looked like you could need some cheering up.” Kili studied his brother for a moment, before continuing. “I know what getting rejected feels like and I assume it is worse when it’s your One.”

He had to smile at that. Kili might not have been the sharpest Dwarf around (and was now mature enough to admit it himself), but if there was one being he knew better than he knew himself it was Fili. Not to mention that he had probably recognize quite easily his brother’s work, even with the brief glance he had had before Bofur had left the dining room that day. And since adding one and one together always gave two, he could have only come to one conclusion.

He looked at the plate consideringly for a beat. There were enough little cakes on it that he could fill himself to the brim with them or just enough that he could share them with someone.

“Want to share? I could never eat that much.”

His brother, bless him, took a moment to make sure Fili wasn’t asking because it was the polite thing to do and once reassured of his welcome, brought the other chair of the study around the desk so he could sit directly beside him. Then, without even waiting for Fili to take one, he took the first cake and wolfed it down in one bite as if he hadn’t eaten anything since that night in Bilbo’s home, his cheeks bulging like those of a rodent.

“You are incorrigible,” he shook his head as if ashamed, but his amused snigger belied his gesture.

Kili tried to stick out his tongue, already forgetting about the cake in his mouth, and when it didn’t work out, he settled for nudging him in the shoulder.

“So what are you working on?” he finally enquired after all the cake had been swallowed and Fili had given no indication that he wanted to talk about his present situation. Fili smiled gratefully at his brother discretion before answering.

“Some details for the Celebration in two months...”

~

“So... What are you going to do?”

The two brothers were in Fili’s private rooms, both trying to make sense of what had happened during this evening meal. Not that anything had really _happened_ per say, but seeing Bofur wearing the brooch when he had been convinced he would never see it again was proving very confusing for Fili.

Of course a brooch was not as intimate as a bead, which had been the reason Fili had decided that it was a perfect gift to test the waters. If Bofur was interested in a Courtship, wearing the brooch would not have as many implications as a bead, but if he wasn’t interested, well, at the very least he would be in possession of a pretty jewel and maybe one day he would even feel comfortable enough to wear it on special occasions.

The problem was, after the last few weeks of Bofur being nowhere to be seen, Fili had thought the message couldn’t be clearer. Yet, the brooch had made its reappearance, proudly worn on the Toymaker’s clothes even though there had been no particular occasion Fili could think of for it to be so.

Except maybe that after some deliberations, Bofur had reconsidered his position on Courtships and might not be as adverse to them as previously thought.

At least that was what the Prince hoped for or else he didn’t think he would survive the mortification of his next action.

“I’ll give him Dad’s bead.”

Kili couldn’t stop his surprised gasp at Fili declaration. There were not a lot of physical reminders of their Father and the only ones that weren’t being kept by their Mother were the beads she had given each of her sons to remember him by. A thousand Arkenstones would be less valuable than these beads to the brothers.

“You _really_ love him, don’t you?”

“He’s my One,” he replied sheepishly and he looked so young and vulnerable that Kili couldn’t help himself and grabbed his brother in a bone-crushing hug.

Fili returned his embrace with gratitude, drawing some much needed courage from his brother’s strength.

They stayed that way for a while, before affectionately bumping their foreheads together.

“I’ll have the congratulatory cakes ready... Or the consolation ones.”

Fili snorted before good-naturedly shoving his brother away. “Leave now, I still got work to do.”

“You’re not going to see Bofur now?”

“No, I’ll wait in the morning.” Kili nodded sagely at his brother reply.

Of course, if one were to give a bead, morning would be a better time to do so than night, as they could then help braid it in the hair of their intended.

With a last squeeze of his shoulder, Kili turned towards the door and left his brother’s rooms.

Once alone, Fili let himself drop down on his favourite reading chair with a sigh.

He might really have work to do, but he knew himself well enough to know he would never manage to get anything done until he had Bofur definite answer.

He was half contemplating fetching a book to at least have something occupying his hands when a knock resounded on his door.

At first, he thought it was his brother coming back for some reason or another, before he quickly dismissed the idea. If his brother were to ever start knocking instead of simply barging into his room, it surely would mean the end of the world as they knew it.

He thought about ignoring whoever was behind the door, but at this hour, it could only be something of some importance.

With another sigh, he got up and opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, yeah I know, it's been long, but life has a tendency to kind of HAPPEN out of the blue sometimes and I was to stress out to write word until now. I just hope it was worth the wait and you are not disappointed by the identity of the secret admirer.
> 
> I know it was supposed to only be two chapters, but it seems Dwarves are inspiring me quite a lot, so three chapters it is gonna be. And as it is already halfway written you can expect it by the end of tomorrow. It would have been today, but I was unexpectedly call for an job interview, so yeah... The job kind of took priority, I'm sure you can understand.


	3. Flowered mane and plain bead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter and the conclusion of that story!

Once the door was open, the two Dwarves on each sides of the threshold stayed frozen for a beat, neither knowing quite how to proceed for the next move.

It was Fili who shook himself free of his surprise first, courtesy of numberless etiquette lessons driven into his head from a young age.

“Bofur! I was not expecting you,” he exclaimed, hurriedly stepping back from the entrance. “Please, come in! What brings your here at this hour?” he asked, once Bofur was inside and the door closed behind him.

As always, his friend’s face was an open book when it came to his emotions and Fili had no difficulty reading the nervousness he must have been feeling. He felt a bit bad for him, but it gave him hope that he had not interpreted the other action of that night wrongly.

“There is something I need to give you,” said Bofur at long last, taking a step closer to the young Prince, said Prince noticing for the first time that one of his hand was being kept behind his back, as if to hide something.

“It could not wait for the morning?” His own apprehension was making his voice sound a bit shaky and he cleared his throat as discretely as he could.

“No,” and at that, he hold out his hand palm up so that Fili could finally see the gift. “I thought you could do with a new pride-mate.” It was said a bit bashfully, but Fili almost didn’t hear him over his own gasp of awe.

Standing quite majestically was a small golden lion that could only have been sculpted with the outmost of care. If he had thought his lion-toy had been detailed, it was nothing compared to this one, who seemed to be frozen mid-roar. However, what made his jaw nearly drop in wonder were the little gems carved into delicate flowers that adorned its mane. Those flowers were of the exact same design as the brooch Bofur was still wearing and he was nearly overcome with a wave of affection for the other Dwarf. Bofur still had no idea if Fili had been the one to give him the brooch, but if he had craft such a masterpiece it was clear that he must have wished for it to be so. He wondered what he had done to deserve the love (surely _this_ meant he was not alone in his feelings?) of such a brave Dwarf.

He soon came to the realization that nothing had been said for a while already and he spoke the first thing that came to his mind as to break the uneasy silence. “I know a lion that will be glad for its new companion.” He nearly groaned in mortification when he realised just what he had let escape and couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks. What a childish thing to say! Not only was a grown Dwarf, a Prince nonetheless, still owning a toy but he had to act as if said toy was somehow animated and in possession of its own feelings.

But when he looked up at Bofur, he was only met with green eyes filled with warmth and astonishment.”You _still_ have it?”

He would have felt even more ashamed or maybe even defensive if the surprise in the Toymaker’s voice had been about _him_ still being in possession of the toy instead of being because he _kept_ the lion at all.

“Are you kidding? Of course, I still have it! It’s always been my favourite toy; I could not bear parting with it,” he was maybe a bit too vehement, but it had been as if Bofur could not fathom any of his toys having such value to anyone and Fili could not let that pass. It wasn’t even because he was in love, simply that all Dwarves his age or younger would tell you the same, that Bofur’s toys were the best and they had been at times the only friends around. It had been the case even for him, even with his brother so close to his age and the depth of their bond.

Bofur still looked bewildered, but his eyes softened at seeing Fili being so passionate. “I’m glad you did. Did you know... Did you know that I made it especially for you?” It was said all quiet-like, a bit hesitant, as if he was telling a secret.

“Yeah?” He asked as quietly, as if he had never suspected as much.

“Yeah.”

Fili took a step closer so that he could reverently take the small lion into his own hands. He looked at it admiringly once more, gently stroking a finger on its flowered mane, before going to a shelf and putting it down in a little nook amongst the books beside a lion-toy showing the wear of having been well-loved.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured, as to not shatter the moment and then he quickly made his way to the bedroom.

 

While Fili was out of the room, Bofur stepped closer to the shelf and upon seeing the two lions couldn’t help but think they looked quite contented in each other company. He would have felt silly for such musings if Fili hadn’t implied to having similar ones.

He still felt nervous, but the uncertainty he had felt since donning the brooch before the evening meal had evaporated. Fili might not have said in as many words that he had been the one to anonymously gift him the jewel, but Bofur could read between the lines and there was no misinterpreting the look in Fili’s eyes each time he got a glimpse of the brooch.

He didn’t notice the other was back in the room with him until he felt a shoulder gently nudging his own. He turned to face his Prince and again, they stayed standing in front of one another, but instead of looking nervous and uncertain, they couldn’t stop smiling giddily.

“I would have sought you in the morning so that I could give it to you then, but as long as you’re here... I hope I am not being too forward.” He opened his hand to reveal what he had gone to retrieve in his bedroom. It was but a simple bead, made of silver, with little to no details, but before Bofur could begin to wonder why Fili would offer him a bead he had never seen him wear and that was clearly not of his design, the Prince softly added, “it was my Father’s.”

When he understood what was being offered, Bofur had half a mind to refuse it. However, he knew that instead of being seen as him feeling undeserving of being entrusted with such an invaluable treasure, his refusal would instead looked as if he was having doubts about the true nature of his feelings. 

That might have been the case at the start of their Quest, when he was still torn between the affection he had felt for the mischievous child he once knew and the desire now felt for the honorable Prince the Dwarrow had grown up to be, but he had been done with self-denial since his talk with Bilbo in the Gardens. He was done with pining away for things he thought he couldn’t have, not when they were clearly offered with such selflessness.

Carefully, almost reverently, he took the bead from Fili’s outstretched palm. “I’ll keep it safe for you until morning come, and then I hope you’ll come find me so you can braid my hair for me.”

The resulting ‘yes’ was a bit breathless, and really, Bofur had promised himself that he was to do it right, that he would not skip a step, because he would be Courting a Prince. It didn’t matter that said Prince had lived most of his life as a common Dwarf and would certainly not complain, he still deserved the best that Bofur could give him. Not to mention the scrutiny they would be under once the news had travel throughout the Kingdom. Thorin might have escaped it because he had married Bilbo as soon as he had been able to stand up after that devastating Battle, but their people would expect more of their Prince heir and his possible One. Not that he himself had any doubts left, but they would not be really considered as each other Ones until they were married.

Yet, even if he knew he should be taking his leave, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and gently cupping Fili’s cheek in his free hand. Fili leaned into the touch without hesitation and Bofur gently drew him closer until he could kiss him chastely, their lips brushing tentatively. For a first kiss, it was nothing to boast about, but they still sighed quite contentedly when they separated a short while later.

“I should go,” he finally muttered, but made no move to leave, especially not when Fili pressed his forehead against his, closing his eyes to make the most of the moment. He followed his example and let himself be surrounded by the feel of his One; the smell of him, the sounds of his breathing, the feel of his cheek against the palm of his hand...

They stayed that way for a small eternity, before, as if by mutual agreement, they each took a step back from the other. Bofur let his hand travel down Fili’s cheek to his shoulder, then his arm, so that he could grasp his hand before finally bringing it up to his lips.

“Good night,” he murmured against the knuckles and he could feel the shiver that shook all of Fili’s being.

He made to turn, but the Prince did not free his hand from his grip, instead bringing it to his own lips to return the gesture, making him shiver in turn.

At long last, they reluctantly let go of each other and Fili took more steps away in order to prevent any other mishaps.

“You really must go or I won’t need to go look for you in the morning.”

It was so very tempting to accept the unspoken offer, but they both knew that the wait would bring its own reward, so Bofur quickly made his way to the door without looking back, lest his resolve evaporated.

As he made his ways to his own room, the plain silver bead preciously held within his palm, he wondered how long it would take for the news of their Courtship to travel all over the Mountain.

~

He had his answer the very next morning when they entered the dining room hand in hand, with new braids in their hair, only to be greeted by Kili’s unashamed cry.

“Ah! Pay up Bombur! Told you there would be no flower in their braids!”

Dwarves might not care much for gossip, but it was without counting Kili who would surely take it upon himself to spread news of their Courtship, even if he had to yell it everywhere until everyone had heard.

As congratulations rose from all around the table by the more tactful members of the Company, Bofur thought it could have been worst. He far better preferred Kili’s indiscretion than his outright disapproval.

 

Even if, judging by his desperate groan, Fili wasn’t quite agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took quite a long time before reaching its conclusion, but as I said, sometimes life has a tendency of just HAPPENING.
> 
> As always, none of it has been beta'd so if you spot any mistake, don't hesitate to tell me. Especially since I've finished it past midnight, there is no telling what I might have missed even if I reread it before posting here.
> 
> For those curious if it is the end of the Jewels of Flowers 'verse well... No, it isn't. I already have one story written that just needs typing and another that is half typed already, the other half just lazing around inside my head. I'll offer you the title of the fourth instalment as a small teaser though and let you guess who are gonna be the protagonists of this one :D
> 
> Jewels of Flowers - You're really not fooling anyone (except maybe yourself)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
